


two hearts in one home

by eggrater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, post Autumn Classic International 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: "Thank you for being a home for this broken mess.""You're not a broken mess, but even if you are, I'd still be yours."





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!! <33 This time with a lot of feelings from Autumn Classic International. I'm still bawling over that record breaking SP *heart eyes* I hope you'll like this one. Title is from Sweet Creature - Harry Styles.

Autumn Classic was devastating.

Yuzuru clasped his passport to his chest, before settling to his seat on the plane. He made himself comfortable, getting ready for the 11 hours flight in front of him. He sighed. Brian has approved his request to go back to Japan for a week, a glint of understanding in his eyes. His mother saw him off at the airport, stroking his back. _Don’t beat yourself up_ , she said.

Javier patted his back the day before after practice, smiling heartfully. He’s been making sure Yuzuru doesn’t think that getting silver at the first competition of the Olympic season will ruin the whole season, and of course, Yuzuru doesn’t.

He’s just frustrated.

Who the hell broke a world record just to pop almost all his jumps the next day?

Not to add the fall on the triple axel was painful.

So when Yuzuru told Tracy and Brian he might want some break before Rostelecom Cup, his coaches smiled, nodding at his request, Tracy gently patting his shoulder. Yuzuru really just wanted to go home.

To the pair of arms he’s missed too much.

***

Shoma wasn’t expecting Yuzuru. The man didn’t say anything about going back to Japan, even though Shoma badly, badly wanted to wrap his arms around Yuzuru the moment he finished watching Yuzuru’s free skate. So when Yuzuru showed up at his rink, he was both happy and surprised.

Yuzuru’s in normal training clothes, looping the ice lazily after earning full permission from Mihoko. Shoma’s leaning on the boards, watching as the older skater attempts jumps after jumps, landing them one after another. Mihoko put a hand on his shoulder. “Shoma, you’re done for the day.”

“Ah, thank you for your hard work, coach.” He smiled, watching as the woman left the arena, leaving the rink quiet with only the sound of Yuzuru’s blade on the ice. At first Shoma wasn’t sure what he was skating to, but then realized it’s his Hana ni Nare exhibition. It amazed Shoma, it has always amazed Shoma the way music just flowed from the way Yuzuru moves.

He finished the program, approaching the younger skater. “Sorry for showing up unannounced.” He said, sweat running down his face.

“It’s fine.” Shoma smiled, offering him a towel. “When did you arrive?”

“This morning.” Yuzuru replied, accepting the towel. “I’m not with my mother.”

Shoma made an understanding noise, before opening his arms. Yuzuru smiled, genuinely, before slipping into his embrace. He smelled like sweat and the ice, and Shoma has to say, this is his favorite kind of Yuzuru. Yuzuru rested his head on Shoma’s shoulder. “I haven’t congratulated you properly on the gold, and the new personal best.” He said, tracing a line on the younger’s back.

Shoma didn’t say anything.

“Congratulations, Sho.” Yuzuru whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Shoma didn’t miss the slight pain on his voice.

***

Yuzuru stayed over that night. Wrapped in blankets, they spend the evening watching old interviews, where Yuzuru teased him all the time about how Shoma used to be so shy and “ _Were you just shy in general or is it just because you liked me_ ?” which got Shoma shoving him off the bed. They watched Kimi no Na Wa, and his lover whined, _“Again_?” but Shoma couldn’t care less.

After the whole watching session, Shoma’s sitting at the corner of his bed, Yuzuru borrowing his study desk, scribbling something on his notebook. Shoma stood up, approaching him. “What are you doing?”

He glanced at the notebook, the usual sketches, analysis, his protocol, how his jumps were supposed to be and how it actually turned out. The scores. Yuzuru looked at him but didn’t answer, closing his notebook. Shoma tugged at his sleeve, guiding him to seat on the bed with him.

“How’s your injury?” He asked, eyes deep into the older skater’s.

It’s usually Yuzuru who’s looking out for Shoma. Making sure he eats vegetables, even just a little. Making sure he’s not working himself too hard, even though Shoma knows Yuzuru does that all the time. Making sure he takes care of his health. Everything. But the thing is, Yuzuru has always needed Shoma more. Because he appears out strong, fierce, but even the Olympic champion is human too.

Shoma has seen the expectations Japan--and the world--has put on Yuzuru’s shoulder. How he wanted to make his fans, to make his country, to make his teammates proud. He wants to make his family, his coaches proud. It’s never about him anymore. Shoma has seen the way Yuzuru turned the world on his shoulder into wings, flying to the top gracefully.

But as strong as Yuzuru is, he’s always needed Shoma more.

And that’s why he’s here.

“It healed.” Yuzuru answered.

“I see.” Shoma smiled softly, before pulling the older skater into a hug. He runs his finger through his hair, his other hand stroking Yuzuru’s back. “You did really well, Yuzu-kun. I’m so proud of you.”

He felt Yuzuru’s body tensed at the words. “I’m so proud of you. You messed up the jumps, but everyone did that sometimes, right? Don’t forget that you broke the world record, the world record, Yuzu-kun. Don’t forget that you captivated hundreds of people, thousands of people who watched that performance from all over the world.”

Yuzuru’s body only relaxed when Shoma felt tears falling on his shoulder. He continued stroking Yuzuru’s back. “That’s why it’s okay, sweetheart. It’s only the beginning of the season. We still have the GP Series, we still have the final, we have Nationals, I miss competing in Nationals with you. We have Pyeongchang, there’s a lot, a lot of competitions for you to skate that program cleanly.”

Yuzuru’s arms around him tightened, Shoma smiled.

“And I promise, we’re all proud of you. I am proud of you. You did really well, Yuzu-kun. Coach Brian, Coach Tracy, Javier-kun, Yumi-san, everyone’s proud of you. Your fans are proud of you. We’re not going to lose our faiths on you just because of some popped jumps.” He finished by pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

They sit there in comfortable silence, as Shoma carved the moments into his memories. This is the times he loved Yuzuru the most. When the man is at the most vulnerable moments, when his guards are down, exposing his raw feelings to Shoma. There are times where Yuzuru’s falling, and Shoma just has to save him, making sure he got back on his feet again.

Sometimes it takes longer than usual, but it’s okay.

After a while, Yuzuru broke the hug, eyes puffy from crying, but a smile is on his lips.

“Thank you for being a home for this broken mess.”

Shoma chuckled. “You’re not a broken mess, but even if you are, I’d still be yours.”

With that, Yuzuru felt like he will be able to fight well this season, with Shoma by his side.

 

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter, @emergency3A <3


End file.
